Chocolate addict
by Felidae1
Summary: Hodges, Nick, a chocolate bar and the locker room..really, saying more would be giving away the story. Rating for safety's sake, though there's nothing too graphic in here.


Just a sweet, slightly steamy little something that popped into my head last night. Beware! Reading this ficlet might cause irresistible appetite for chocolate, so please keep a candy bar handy until you're done reading.

Hodges, Nick, the locker room and a bar of chocolate…is there anything else one needs in life?

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any related characters used in this fic nor do I make any profit from it. Believe me, if I did, the series would be quiet different.

* * *

Chocolate addict

David Hodges stared.  
Stared.  
Swallowed hard.  
And stared some more.  
He knew he was impolite, rude even, to intrude on such a private, dare he say, intimate moment, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight:  
Nick Stokes was sitting on the locker room floor in the small passageway between the last row and the outside wall, very much like a child, and eating a bar of milk chocolate.  
Or rather, relishing it.  
Eyes closed, head resting against the cold metal surface of the locker and a soft, content smile on his face, Nicholas Stokes devoured yet another slide, savouring the rich, sweet taste of the delicacy.  
A sigh of pure bliss escaped the Texan's chest, as he let the smooth, creamy concoction linger on his tongue, breathing the heavy cocoa notes through his nostrils and letting the day's -pardon, night's- worries melt away with the sheer happyness only chocolate can provide.  
David watched the dark-haired CSI break yet another square off the bar, slide it between his lips and slowly, gently, tantalizingly move it from one side of his mouth to the other.  
Unsurprised, Hodges realized he was having an erection; there were few things that excited him more than chocolate, and the way Nick ate it had something almost innocently sensual to it.  
Keeping his steps light, the trace tech stalked to where one unsuspecting Nick Stokes sat; his ocean-green eyes dark with need, pupils dilated to the point where they mimicked black pearls.  
He could feel saliva collect beneath his tongue, as he quietly knelt down next to the CSI and growled,  
"Care to share?"  
Nick flinched and almost fell over sideways when the low, hungry drawl breezed across his cheek and into his ear.  
Startled, he turned to see who might have shaken him from his reverie...  
David knew, he looked positively predatory:  
Eyes slanted just so, trade-marked grin with the barest hint of teeth firmly in place, eyes burning, roaring with desire. It was a look he used rarely outside of battle and never around people he liked or cared for, save he frightened them.  
But the quest for chocolate was holy, and, as they say, all is fair in love and war.  
Nick, not sure what to make of this new, apparently hungry and somewhat dangerous Hodges, nodded meekly and offered him the bar.  
David's smile only grew, as he reached out with one hand, buried his fingers in Nick's short-cropped hair and pressed his mouth against the Texan's.  
Brown orbs, almost the exact shade as the chocolate, widened in disbelief, as the elder lab tech used his skilled tongue to force his mouth open, delve into the sticky orifice and plunder it for all it was worth.  
Nick trembled, his mind raced with a thousand and billion questions -and faltered, when Hodges added some more pressure to his lips.  
Pushing forward, David soon had Nick lowered to the floor, licking and lapping away at every single smear of chocolate he could detect. The Texan found himself flat on his back, even as Hodges settled himself between his thighs and rubbed their groins against one another.  
Nick groaned; he had never even thought he might be even _remotely_ attracted to men, but something about the way David held him, kissed, conquered and defeated him, made him light-headed and wanting for more.  
Instinctively, his legs wrapped around David's slender waist, pulling him closer, even as the salt-and-pepper-haired man began to rotate his hips in a lazy, comforting manner, and Nick felt his libido kick into overdrive.  
Groaning, he dropped the chocolate bar, entwining his tongue with David's and taking control of their kiss.  
His arms drew the elder man closer, holding him tight as he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to create more friction between their jeans-covered members.  
And then, just like that, he reached ccompletion, as David did -_something_ with his hands, Nick couldn't even begin to fathom, and left him gritting his teeth with the force of his release.  
Sweating, panting, more than a little confused and thouroughly satisfied, Nick just lay there, as David continued to rain butterfly kisses on his swollen lips. Then he locked his green-blue eyes with Nick's brown ones and purred,  
"We should do this more often, wouldn't you agree?"  
Nick could only nod meekly and watch, how David picked up the chocolate bar and bit off a square; his eyes never leaving Nick's.  
A tongue slid out to capture and reel in the small piece of chocolate; its owner looking very much like the cat that just ate the canary.  
Hdges gave a wink and another Cheshire grin, and then Nick was left all alone to wonder, what had just happened.  
He gazed around and finally cursed, when the afterglow started to ebb off.  
Damn, if that bastard hadn't stolen his chocolate.

* * *

*grin * Hope you liked this little naughty one-shot, and if you did, please review, thanks!


End file.
